The Truth Is
by Hikaa
Summary: [PROGRESS] Hanya kisah Sehun yang menjalani harinya dengan baik setelah berpisah dengan Jongin, tapi sebenarnya ia... [HunKai] [GS]
1. Break up

_**The Truth Is**_

 _ **Starring :**_

 _ **Oh Sehun & Kim Jongin (GS)**_

 _ **Summary :**_

 _ **Hanya kisah Sehun yang menjalani harinya dengan baik setelah berpisah dengan Jongin, tapi sebenarnya ia...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ Harap baca Author Note ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Kita akhiri saja semuanya, Hun."

Sehun merasa tak percaya akan kata-kata yang baru saja ia dengar dari bibir tebal kekasihnya, Kim Jongin.

Akhiri katanya? Yang benar saja!

" _Wae_? Kenapa kita harus mengakhirinya? Kurasa hubungan kita baik-baik saja." Jawab Sehun menyebalkan.

Sehun merasa tak ada yang salah dengan kisah cinta mereka. Bahkan tadi pagi mereka berangkat ke sekolah bersama menaiki motor merah kesayangan Sehun. Tapi kenapa gadis tan ini memutuskannya?

Jadi ini alasan kekasihnya mengajaknya bertemu ditaman belakang sekolah, untuk memutuskannya?

"Aku tak tahan lagi bersamamu, Hun. Kau lebih peduli pada teman-temanmu dibandingkan aku, kau bahkan sering sekali membatalkan kencan kita demi bermain dengan teman-temanmu. Kau juga selalu sibuk dengan klub basketmu hingga melupakanku." Jelas Jongin panjang lebar. Akhirnya ia bisa mengungkapkan segala _unek-unek_ nya akan prilaku menyebalkan pria dihadapannya ini.

Tapi Sehun malah terdiam dengan wajah datar yang membuat Jongin geram. Pria itu tak berusaha menjelaskan sesuatu atau berusaha menenangkannya?! Hahh. Jongin tak habis fikir kenapa ia bisa sangat menyukai pria menyebalkan ini.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu. Kita akhiri saja." Ucap Sehun santai setelah ia terdiam sesaat.

Rahang Jongin terjatuh dengan seketika.

Sehun menyetujui usulnya untuk berpisah begitu saja?! Hey, Jongin mengatakan itu untuk memberi sedikit peringatan pada Sehun agar pria itu lebih memperhatikannya, bukan malah menyetujui usulnya untuk berpisah.

Sialan. Jongin merasa marah.

Apa selama ini hanya dirinya yang jatuh cinta diantara mereka? Apa pria pucat itu tidak pernah menyukainya? Apa perhatian yang ia berikan selama ini tak ada artinya?

 _PLAK_

Tangan halus Jongin mendarat dengan mulis dipipi kanan Sehun, bahkan hingga membuat pipi putih pria itu berubah warna menjadi merah.

"Brengsek kau Oh Sehun! Aku membencimu!" Jongin berteriak dengan wajah merah karena marah setelah menampar Sehun.

Sedangkan Sehun hanya bisa terdiam tanpa bisa membalas. Tentu saja, mana mungkin ia memukul wanita. Sehun itu pria sejati.

Setelahnya Jongin berlari meninggalkan Sehun yang masih bertampang datar ditaman belakang sekolah mereka.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ o ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Tak terasa sudah satu bulan berlalu sejak kejadian penamparan yang terjadi ditaman belakang sekolah mereka.

Sehun sedang berbaring tengkurap dikamarnya, ia sedang berbain sebuah game pertempuran di ponsel pintarnya.

Setelah berpisah dengan Jongin, ia tak pernah merasa sedih sedikitpun. Tepatnya ia tak punya waktu untuk merasa sedih akan perpisahannya. Posisinya sebagai kapten basket di sekolahnya membuat ia sangat sibuk setiap harinya.

Di pagi hingga siang hari ia sibuk belajar dengan serius disekolahnya. Sore hari setelah sekolah berakhir ia sibuk mengajarkan teknik-teknik dalam bermain basket pada anggota klub lainnya. Saat malam hari mulai datang ia disibukkam oleh pekerjaan rumahnya yang menumpuk. Bahkan hingga di akhir pekan ia sibuk _hang out_ dengan teman-temannya.

Ditambah lagi gadis-gadis yang mulai kembali mengejar-ngejarnya, membuat ia dengan mudah melupakan Jongin.

Berita putusnya mereka langsung tersebar luas di hari mereka putus. Sehun merasa heran dari mana mereka tahu semua itu. Setahunya Jongin adalah gadis pendiam yang hanya berteman dengan Kyungsoo si gadis pendiam dan Baekhyun si gadis _bereyeliner_ , jadi rasanya sedikit tak mungkin Jongin yang menyebarkan kabar putusnya mereka.

Tapi ia tak peduli, yang terpenting kini ia bisa kembali bermain dengan teman-temannya dengan bebas, bahkan kalau beruntung ia juga bisa bermain-main dengan gadis-gadis cantik yang mengejarnya.

Jika saat ia masih bersama Jongin, ia selalu berangkat kesekolah bersama dengan gadis itu kini ia bisa berangkat kesekolah bersama gadis manapun yang ia mau.

Bahkan tadi pagi ia berangkat bersama Irene, si primadona sekolah yang sangat cantik. _Ah_ , beruntungnya ia.

Sehun rasa ia baik-baik saja setelah putus dengan gadis tan itu.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ o ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Pagi ini Sehun berangkat ke sekolah bersama dengan Yeri, si adik kelas yang imut dan cantik. Sepanjang perjalanan menuju ke sekolah Sehun dan Yeri banyak membicarakan hal-hal lucu dan tertawa. Membuat Sehun tersenyum mengingatnya.

Bahkan hingga Sehun mulai memarkirkan motor merah kesayangannya itu dilapangan parkir sekolahnya, senyum itu tak kunjung luntur.

Tapi senyum bahagia yang terpanjang di bibir tipis Sehun perlahan memudar saat ia tak sengaja berpapasan dengan Jongin di koridor sekolah.

Kelasnya dan kelas Jongin memang berbeda, membuat Sehun dan Jongin tak pernah lagi bertemu setelah mereka pisah.

Tapi hari ini Sehun kembali melihat Jongin. Gadis tan itu memotong rambut panjang halusnya hingga sebahu, membuatnya semakin terlihat manis.

Sehun tak memungkiri, mantannya itu terlihat lebih cantik setelah mereka berpisah.

Sehun terpaku sesaat melihatnya, bahkan hingga langkah kakinya berhenti ditempat membuat Yeri yang berada disebelahnya ikut berhenti.

Pandangan mata mereka bertemu. Sehun secara spontan menyunggingkan senyum tipis untuk mantannya itu. Tapi Jongin malah membalas senyumannya dengan wajah sinis dan jutek yang justru terlihat lucu dimata Sehun.

Senyuman Sehun semakin melebar saat jaraknya dan Jongin yang semakin dekat. Dengan langkah besar ia berjalan menuju Jongin, tapi gadis itu malah mengabaikannya dan berlalu begitu saja.

" _Oppa_ , kau dan Jongin Sunbae benar-benar putus ya? Kukira itu hanya gosip." Ucap Yeri penasaran. Pasalnya ia melihat dengan jelas bagaimana Jongin _sunbae_ nya itu menatap Sehun.

Ah, sayang sekali pasangan paling serasi disekolahnya itu benar-benar putus. Tapi baguslah, ia jadi memiliki peluang untuk menjadi kekasih Sehun.

Sehun tertawa remeh. Walaupun kini Jongin terlihat sangat cantik, ia tak merasa sedih sedikitpun.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ o ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Tadi pagi aku bertemu Jongin didepan gegerbang sekolah. Ia terlihat semakin cantik setelah berpisah denganmu, Hun." Ucap Zitao, salah satu teman berkumpul Sehun disekolah.

"Benar. Saat istirahat tadi aku juga bertemu dengannya. Kalian tahu? Ia menyapaku! Ya Tuhan, gadis secantik Jongin menyapaku. Beruntung sekali aku." Tambah Luhan yang bercerita dengan semangat.

"Kudengar dari gadis-gadis penggosip itu, katanya tadi pagi saat kau berangkat bersama Yeri, kalian berpapasan dengan Jongin? Benarkah itu, Hun?" Kali ini Yixing yang bertanya.

"Hm." Sehun hanya menjawabnya dengan gumaman malas dan wajah datar menyebalkannya itu.

Luhan dan Zitao merasa kesal melihatnya.

Zitao memberi kode untuk memanas-manasi Sehun lewat matanya pada Luhan, dan diangguki semangat olehnya.

"Kau tidak menyesal melihatnya, Hun?" Tanya Luhan sok perhatian, padahal dalam hati ia berteriak "Pasti kau sangat menyesal, Hun. Aku yakin sekali."

" _Ani_. Aku tidak menyesal sama sekali." Jawab Sehun masih dengan nada dan tampang menyebalkan, membuat Yixing yang semula tak peduli ikut merasa kesal juga.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Yixing dengan nada menggoda.

"Tentu saja. Kalian ini seperti tidak mengenal Sehun saja. Ia tak mungkin menyesal karena itu. Bahkan kalau Sehun mau, ia bisa berpacaran dengan anak raja Korea sekalipun." Jawab Zitao melebih-lebihkan, membuat Luhan dan Yixing terbahak-bahak mendengarnya.

Tapi tidak dengan Sehun, ia hanya merespon perkataan Zitao dengan senyum tipisnya yang menyebalkan.

"Kudengar dari Kyungsoo, hari ini Jongin akan pergi kencan dengan Park Chanyeol. Kalian tahu Park Chanyeol? Pria tinggi yang menjadi kapten sepak bola sekolah itu." Ucap Yixing santai.

Ia sengaja mengucapkannya didepan Sehun. Padahal tadi pagi ia sudah berjanji pada kekasihnya -Kyungsoo- untuk tak mengatakan apapun pada Sehun. Tapi biarlah, ia ingin melihat reaksi yang diberikan sahabatnya itu.

Zitao tersedak minumannya saat mendengar perkataan Yixing, Luhan bahkan memelototkan matanya dengan _horror_.

Tapi Sehun hanya memberikan reaksi yang biasa saja. Pria pucat itu dengan santai tetap meminum colanya dengan santai.

 _Sudahlah, mungkin Sehun memang sudah tak mencintai Jongin lagi._ Pikir Yixing.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ o ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Disinilah Sehun berada saat ini. Terletang dengan nyaman dikasur hanggatnya, memandangi langit-langit kamarnya yang tepasang poster besar dengan lambang _Miami Heat_ ditengahnya.

Bukan, Sehun bukan sedang memandangi lambang klub basket _favorite_ nya itu. Ia sedang memikirkan apa yang dikatakan Yixing tadi siang disekolah.

" _Kudengar dari Kyungsoo, hari ini Jongin akan pergi kencan dengan Park Chanyeol._ "

Tentu Sehun tau laki-laki bernama Chanyeol itu. Pria bermata bulat dengan telinga lebar dan senyuman idiot tapi terlihat tampan.

Sehun gelisah memikirkan Jongin yang sedang pergi kencan dengan Pria bertelinga lebar itu.

Pasalnya ia tahu, sejak kelas satu Chanyeol sudah sangat menyukai Jongin. Hanya saja ia lah yang berhasil memenangkan hati Jongin.

Ia tak menyangka hingga saat ini Changeol masih menyukai Jongin.

Sehun terduduk dari posisi tidurannya. Ia bersandar pada kepala ranjangnya.

Ia membayangkan Jongin yang sedang menikmati kencan romantis dengan Chanyeol. Membuat Sehun sebal saja. Tapi saat meningat ia tak pernah mengajak Jongin pergi kencan romantis seperti itu membuatnya marah pada dirinya sendiri.

Sehun bisa saja menampakkan wajah baik-baik saja setelah mereka berpisah. Bahkan ia mampu membuat semua orang percaya bahwa ia tidak merasakan sedih dan galau sedikitpun setelah berpisah dengan Jongin.

Tapi dari hati yang terdalam Sehun tak merasakan semua itu.

Sejujurnya, Sehun selalu dihantui rasa bersalah dan penyesalan yang luar biasa setelah Jongin menamparnya hari itu.

Ia selalu menyibukkan dirinya dengan kegiatan penting hingga tak penting untuk mengalihkan fokusnya dari Jongin. Tapi sekeras apapun ia berusaha, hati dan fikirannya masih tertuju pada gadis Tan itu.

Ia selalu memikirkan Jongin tanpa sadar setiap saatnya.

Bahkan saat ia melihat Jongin yang berubah menjadi semakin cantik seperti itu membuatnya sangat gugup.

Sebenarnya Sehun sering sekali menstalking akun _SNS_ Jongin setiap harinya. Tangannya gatal sekali untuk mencari tahu segala sesuatu tentang Jongin. Tapi ia merasa tak mungkin untuk menelpon atau mengirimi gadis itu pesan singkat.

Jadi ia memutuskan untuk menstalk Jongin.

Mulai dari foto-foto yang gadis itu unggah di Instagramnya hingga kicauan gadis itu tentang hari yang ia alami Sehun hapal dengan baik.

Sehun juga selalu bertanya tentang kabar Jongin pada Baekhyun secara diam-diam. Ia pernah menemui gadis _bereyeliner_ itu untuk melaporkan segala sesuatu yang terjadi dengan Jongin padanya.

Ia tahu ia pengecut sekali, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Ia masih merasa malu untuk menampakan wajahnya dan meminta maaf pada gadis yang masih sangat ia cintai itu.

Tapi ia merasa sangat terkejut saat Yixing mengatakan Jongin akan pergi kencan dengan Chanyeol malam ini. Kenapa Baekhyun tidak mengatakan apa-apa padanya?! Apa gadis mungil itu sudah tak mau membantunya lagi?!

Sehun merasa galau saat ini. Ia ingin sekali menelpon Yixing untuk bertanya dimana Jongin dan Chanyeol pergi kencan, lalu menyusul mereka dan mengacaukan kencan mereka.

Tapi Sehun tak memiliki keberanian sebesar itu.

Bahkan Sehun tak berani menampakan wajahnya dihadapan Jongin.

Haaaaaahhh. Sehun benar-benar merasa aneh saat ini. Ia galau.

Dalam hati ia berdoa, semoga saja Chanyeol membelikan makanan yang rasanya tidak enak untuk Jongin saat mereka kencan, agar Jongin kapok pergi kencan dengannya.

Atau Jongin yang tiba-tiba merasa mulas setelah memakan makanan yang Chanyeol berikan, lalu pergi ketoilet dan ternyata _tissue_ toiletnya habis, agar Jongin merasa malu dan tak ingin bertemu Chanyeol lagi.

Atau Jongin yang sedang dalam masa periodenya saat kencan, lalu ia akan sangat _sensitif_ dan sering marah-marah hanya karena Chanyeol melakukan sedikit saja kesalahan, agar Chanyeol tak menyukai Jongin lagi.

Hahhh. Sehun merasa seperti seorang pendosa karena mendoakan yang tidak-tidak untuk Jongin dan Chanyeol.

Apa yang harus Sehun lakukan?! Ia tak ingin pasrah begitu saja dengan Chanyeol, tapi ia juga tak mungkin tiba-tiba datang kehadapan Jongin untuk mengajaknya kembali bersama.

Ia benar-benar menyesal tak memperlakukan Jongin dengan baik selama ini. Ia juga sangat menyesal karena ia tak berusaha keras menahan Jongin saat gadis itu akan melangkah keluar dari hidupnya.

Sehun masih mencintai Jongin, sangat-sangat mencintai Jongin hingga sekarang.

Saat sedang melamunkan nasibnya dan mendoakan yang terburuk untuk Chanyeol dan Jongin, ponsel hitam Sehun bergetar tanda pesan masuk.

 _From: Byun Baekhyun_

 _Subject: Cepat rebut kembali cintamu_

" _Chocolate Strawberry Café, 312-86 Myeongil-dong, Gangdong-gu, Seoul."_

"Apa mmaksudnya ini?" Ucap Sehun pelan. Ia tak mengerti kenapa Baekhyun malah memberikan alamat _Caf_ é padanya.

Sehun pun mengetikan pesan balasan untuk Baekhyun.

 _To: Byun Baekhyun_

 _Subject: (empty)_

" _Apa maksudnya ini, Baek?"_

Tak sampai satu menit, ponselnya kembali bergetar.

 _From: Byun Baekhyun_

 _Subject: Neo pabboya?!_

" _Jinjja. Itu alamat café tempat Jongin dan Chanyeol berkencan. Cepat bergegas, rebut kembali cintamu sebelum Chanyeol benar-benar mendapatkannya."_

Sehun langsung bergegas mengganti baju dan mengambil kunci motor beserta dompetnya yang tergeletak diatas meja belajarnya.

Ia harus sesegera mungkin sampai di _café_ itu dan merebut kembali Jonginnya dari Chanyeol.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ Tunggu Kelanjutannya yaaaa ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Author Note:**_

 _Hai, hai, hai. Apa kabar?_

 _Saya balik lagi bawa fanfic berchapter nih, ada yang tertarik baca? Hehehe. Semoga kalian suka yaaa._

 _Ada yang bertanya, kenapa_ _ **saya bisa update banyak fanfic dalam waktu singkat**_ _. Saya mau jawab sekalian curhat dan ngasih nasihat nih buat readers-nim semuanya._

 _Saya perempuan kelahiran 1997, jadi kalau umur kalian lebih muda dari saya, silakan panggil saya kakak, eonni, noona atau apapun yang kalian suka. Hehe._

 _Alasan kenapa saya bisa update cepat dan banyak adalah karena saya sedang punya banyak waktu luang. Tahun kemaren saya baru saja lulus SMK. Dan seharusnya saya kuliah saat ini. Tapi saya memutuskan untuk tidak kuliah dengan biaya dari orang tua, makanya sejak awal lulus sekolah saya langsung bekerja untuk biaya kuliah. Niatnya saya mau kuliah ditahun kedua saya setelah lulus. Tapi sepertinya niat saya belum bisa tercapai._

 _Setelah lulus SMK saya langsung mendapat pekerjaan di instansi pemerintah dengan kontrak kerja selama 6 bulan, tapi kontrak kerja saya beberapa bulan lalu, dan_ _ **sampai hari ini saya belum mendapat pekerjaan baru**_ _. Itu alasan saya punya banyak waktu luang._

 _Saya juga mau ngingetin readers-nim yang sekarang masih sekolah nih._ _ **Belajarlah dengan benar dan carilah koneksi yang menguntungkan**_ _, karena bukan mau sombong atau apa, tapi nilai rapor dan hasil ujian nasional saya hasilnya cukup memuaskan, kemampuan bahasa asing saya juga memuaskan, dan tinggi badan saya yang lumayan tinggi (167), seharusnya dengan semua kelebihan yang ada saya bisa dengan mudah mendapat pekerjaan kan?_

 _Tapi keadaanya saya merasa sangat sulit untuk mencari pekerjaan._ _ **Bahkan untuk pekerjaan yang gaji dan jabatannya sangat kecil pun sulit saya dapatkan**_ _. Dimasa ekonomi yang sulit seperti ini apa lagi Indonesia juga menggunakan sistem Masyarakat Ekonomi Asean, jadi saingan kita untuk bekerja itu bukan hanya dari Indonesia, tapi seluruh Asia._

 _Bahkan saya pernah tergeser ditempat kerja oleh orang Jepang._

 _Jadi untuk semua readers-nim yang masih sekolah, saya harap kalian benar-benar belajar._ _ **EXO memang terasa penting untuk kita, tapi masa depan jauh lebih penting untuk kita**_ _._

 _Sekiaaan, yeorobuun~_


	2. 어떻게?

_**The Truth Is**_

 _ **Starring :**_

 _ **Oh Sehun & Kim Jongin (GS)**_

 _ **with**_

 _ **Park Chanyeol**_

 _ **Summary :**_

 _ **Hanya kisah Sehun yang menjalani harinya dengan baik setelah berpisah dengan Jongin, tapi sebenarnya ia...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ o ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Previous Chapter:**_

 _From: Byun Baekhyun_

 _Subject: Cepat rebut kembali cintamu_

" _Chocolate Strawberry Café, 312-86 Myeongil-dong, Gangdong-gu, Seoul."_

"Apa mmaksudnya ini?" Ucap Sehun pelan. Ia tak mengerti kenapa Baekhyun malah memberikan alamat _Caf_ é padanya.

Sehun pun mengetikan pesan balasan untuk Baekhyun.

 _To: Byun Baekhyun_

 _Subject: (empty)_

" _Apa maksudnya ini, Baek?"_

Tak sampai satu menit, ponselnya kembali bergetar.

 _From: Byun Baekhyun_

 _Subject: Neo pabboya?!_

" _Jinjja. Itu alamat café tempat Jongin dan Chanyeol berkencan. Cepat bergegas, rebut kembali cintamu sebelum Chanyeol benar-benar mendapatkannya."_

Sehun langsung bergegas mengganti baju dan mengambil kunci motor beserta dompetnya yang tergeletak diatas meja belajarnya.

Ia harus sesegera mungkin sampai di _café_ itu dan merebut kembali Jonginnya dari Chanyeol.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ Happy Reading ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Ckiitt_

Sehun menghentikan laju motor kesayangannya di lapangan parkir di depan sebuah bangunan _café_ dengan tulisan _Chocolate_ _Strawberry_ besar didepannya.

Ia menolehkan kepalanya kearah kiri, ia tahu betul siapa pemilik motor sport berwarna hitam legam yang terparkir rapi disebelah motornya, motor Chanyeol.

"Jadi benar mereka kencan disini." Ucap Sehun pelan.

Ia membuka _helm_ merah yang masih terpasang guna melindungi kepalanya, ia letakan _helm_ bergambar _Spider_ - _Man_ kesayangannya itu diatas tanki motor _sport_ nya.

Kemudian ia berjalan masuk kedalam _café_ yang cukup mewah itu. Ia tak menyangka Park Chanyeol yang hanya siswa SMA sanggup makan di _café_ mahal seperti ini.

Saat ia melangkahkan kakinya melewati pintu masuk _café_ itu ia langsung disambut dengan ramah oleh seorang pelayan _café._

Ia berjalan sambil menolehkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri, mencari keberadaan Jongin dan Chanyeol di _café_ yang cukup luas itu.

Dan _bingo_! Sehun menemukan mereka sedang mengobrol sambil tertawa di salah satu meja yang berada di dekat meja kasir.

Langkahnya terhenti saat melihat senyuman lebar yang terpampang diwajah manis Jongin.

Gadis itu tersenyum sangat cantik hanya karena Chanyeol yang menyuapkan sesendok _ice_ _cream_ cokelat padanya.

Sebuah tombak tak kasat mata menusuk sangat dalam dijantung Sehun, hatinya terasa sakit dan sangat sesak melihat itu.

Bukan, ia bukan merasa sakit hati karena Chanyeol yang dengan kurang ajarnya menyuapi gadis yang sangat ia cintai.

Tapi melihat senyuman lebar yang tak pernah Jongin tampakan dihadapannya kini terpampang jelas untuk pria lain.

Sehun tahu dan ia sadar, sangat wajar Jongin tak pernah tersenyum secerah itu padanya. Ia memang tak pantas menerima senyuman secantik itu dari Jongin.

Sehun ingat selama satu tahun lebih mereka berpacaran, bisa ia hitung dengan jari-jari tangannya sendiri seberapa sering mereka berkencan.

Benar yang Jongin katakan hari itu, ia memang sering sekali membatalkan kencan yang sudah mereka janjikan hanya karena ingin _hang_ _out_ bersama teman-temannya.

Bahkan pernah satu kali mereka berjanji untuk kencan di taman bermain di minggu pagi. Gadis itu bahkan sudah sampai di taman bermain yang ia janjikan. Tapi dengan kurang ajarnya ia batalkan saat itu juga karena Zitao menelponnya ditengah perjalanannya menuju taman bermain untuk mengajaknya bermain futsal.

Ia juga ingat sekali saat ia tiba di arena futsal tempat ia dan teman-temannya bermain futsal, ia diberi ' _hadiah_ ' dikepalanya oleh Zitao. Ia ingat sesaat setelah pemuda China itu menjitaknya, Zitao mengatakan " _Kau bilang kau ada kencan dengan Jongin, kenapa kau malah ada disini huh?! Kau membatalkan kencan kalian lagi?! Benar-benar kau Oh Sehun!"_

Ia menyesal, sungguh menyesal karena tak memperlakukan Jongin dengan baik selama ini. Ia merasa pantas mendapat balasan dari semua perlakuannya ini.

Tapi melihat Jongin yang diperlakukan begitu pantas oleh Chanyeol membuatnya marah. Ya, marah pada dirinya sendiri.

"Maaf, tuan. Anda ingin makan di meja sebelah mana? Saya akan mencarikannya untuk anda."

Perkataan dari seorang pelayan pria di _café_ itu membuatnya sadar, sedari tadi ia hanya berdiri di depan pintu _café_ itu.

" _Aah_? Ya. Aku ingin meja di dekat meja kasir saja." Ia memesan meja di dekat meja kasir bukan hanya karena Jongin dan Chanyeol duduk disana, tapi karena meja kasir di _caf_ é ini berada di dekat kaca bening yang menampilkan pemandangan jalan raya di depan _caf_ é.

"Baik, tuan. Mari ikut saya."

" _Hm_." Sehun hanya menjawabnya dengan gumaman pelan. Setelahnya ia berjalan mengikuti sang pelayan yang sedang memilihkan meja untuknya.

"Silahkan, tuan." Pelayan pria itu mempersilahkan Sehun duduk disebuah meja di dekat meja kasir yang masih kosong.

"Terimakasih. _Ah_ _ya_ , aku pesan _latt_ é dan _tiramisu_ _soft_ _cake_ saja." Setelah Sehun mengucapkan pesanannya, pelayan pria itu berlalu meninggalkan Sehun yang mulai tenggelam dalam fikirannya, lagi.

Meja yang dipilihkan sang pelayan letaknya cukup strategis untuknya men _stalk_ Jongin dan Chanyeol. Mejanya dan meja mereka hanya terpisahkan oleh tiga meja lainnya. Dan itu cukup memudahkan Sehun untuk memandangi pasangan baru dihadapannya.

Saat sedang asyik memandangi Jongin yang terus saja menampilkan wajah bahagianya, Sehun melihat seorang wanita paruh baya datang menghampiri meja Jongin dan Chanyeol.

Sepertinya ia pernah melihat _ahjumma_ itu, tapi dimana. Sehun berusaha keras mengingatnya.

 _Ah_ , ia ingat sekarang. Wanita itu adalah wanita yang tadi ia lihat berdiri dibelakang meja kasir.

Tapi ada apa wanita itu mendatangi meja Jongin dan Chanyeol? Bahkan wanita itu ikut duduk dan mengobrol dengan mereka.

" _Eomma_ , aku tidak begitu."

Pertanyaannya segera terjawab saat mendengar Chanyeol yang berteriak cukup keras hingga ia bisa mendengarnya. Jadi wanita itu adalah ibu Chanyeol.

Sehun kembali kalah satu langkah oleh Chanyeol.

Ia yang sudah mengencani Jongin setahun terakhir ini saja belum pernah mengenalkan gadis itu pada _eomma_ -nya, tapi Chanyeol sudah mengenalkan gadis itu pada _eomma_ -nya.

" _Haaahh_. Sepertinya sulit mendapatkanmu lagi, Jong." Keluh Sehun dengan suara pelan.

Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah luar _caf_ é. Mata dan hatinya terasa sakit melihat pemandangan Jongin dan Chanyeol yang nampak sangat bahagia disana.

" _Eoh_? Hujan!" Ucapnya terkejut saat melihat setitik air yang mulai menempel di kaca _caf_ é itu.

Sehun kembali memikirkan Jongin. Gadis itu kan sangat tidak tahan dingin, apalagi hujan. Dan tadi ia lihat Chanyeol datang membawa motornya, bagaimana Jongin pulang nanti? Sepertinya hujannya juga akan bertahan lama, deras sekali.

"Permisi, tuan. Ini _latt_ é dan _tiramisu_ _soft_ _cake_ pesanan anda." Lagi-lagi pelayan _caf_ é itu membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Hm. _Gomawo_." Ucapnya sambil menundukan kepalanya sopan.

Setelah pelayan itu berlalu, Sehun hanya memandangi minuman dan makanan rasa kopi dihadapannya.

"Biarlah. Tak perlu memikirkannya lagi. Lagipula ia sedang bersama kekasih barunya." Ucap Sehun menyerah.

"Lebih baik aku makan saja. Sayang sekali kalau kuenya tidak kumakan, harganya kan mahal. Hehe."

Sehun mulai memakan kue pesanannya sambil memandangi air hujan tang turun dari langit malam kota Seoul. Apalagi lagu _Rain_ milik _Kim_ _Taeyeon_ mulai mengalun dari speaker yang ada dicafé itu membuatnya semakin damai -galau-.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ o ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Sehun melirik jam yang terpampang dilayar kanan atas ponselnya. 09.45 PM. Sudah cukup malam ternyata.

Ia memang sudah memutuskan untuk segera pulang saja sedari tadi, tapi hujan yang tak kunjung reda membuatnya tertahan disini.

Tak masalah lah. Ia akan menerobos hujan saja kali ini.

Ia berjalan menuju meja kasir untuk membayar kopi dan kuenya, tapi pandangannya terpaku pada meja kosong yang tadi ditempati Jongin dan Chanyeol.

"Sejak kapan mereka pergi?" Tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri. Pasalnya ia hanya terpaku memandangi hujan yang entah mengapa terlihat lebih menarik baginya saat ini.

Ia menolehkan kepalanya keluar _café,_ dan ia menemukan Jongin sedang berdiri didepan pintu keluar _caf_ é bersama seorang wanita paruh baya yang ia kenal sebagai _Eomma_ Chanyeol.

"Kenapa ia hanya berdiri disana?" Lagi-lagi ia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Sebuah mobil sedan hitam berhenti di depan pintu keluar _caf_ é. Dan kemudian Chanyeol keluar dari kursi kemudi dengan membawa payung, lalu menghapiri Jongin yang sepertinya sedang berpamitan pada ibu Chanyeol.

Kemudian Jongin dan Chanyeol berjalan dibawah payung yang sama menuju mobil sedan tadi.

Sehun melirik motor hitam Chanyeol masih terparkir rapi disebelah motor merahnya. Jadi mobil siapa yang pria itu bawa?

"Ah, itu pasti mobil _eomma_ -nya." Sehun menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri.

Setelah mobil sedan hitam itu berlalu, Sehun kembali berjalan menuju meja kasir.

Ia harus sedikit mengantre karena di depannya ada seorang pria yang juga sedang membayar makanannya.

Saat gilirannya tiba untuk membayar, Sehun melihat ibu Chanyeol datang ke meja kasir.

"Siapa wanita yang bersama Chanyeol tadi, _ahjumma_? Cantik sekali." Tanya wanita yang sedang bertugas sebagai kasir dihadapan Sehun pada ibu Chanyeol.

"Cantik kan? Dia calon menantuku, _lho_." Jawab ibu Chanyeol dengan senyuman mengembang. Sepertinya ia menyetujui hubungan Chanyeol dan Jongin, membuat Sehun semakin sakit saja.

"Tuan? Tuan? Hallo, tuan?!" Panggilan wanita muda di balik meja kasir mengembalikan Sehun kedunia nyata.

"Ah? Ya?" Jawab Sehun pelan.

"Semuanya jadi 10.800 _won_." Ucap wanita itu.

"Ah? Iya, sebentar." Sehun mengeluarkan dompet kulit yang ia simpan dikantung belakang celana jeansnya, kemudian menyerahkan sejumlah uang untuk membayar makanannya.

"Terimakasih dan selamat datang kembali, tuan." Ucap wanita kasir itu ramah sambil menyerakan selembar kertas kecil berupa _struck_ pembayaran pada Sehun.

Setelah membungkukan tubuhnya sopan, Sehun segera berlalu menuju dimana motor merahnya tadi ia parkir.

Ia berjalan santai menuju motornya, tak peduli air hujan mulai membasahi tubuhnya.

Setelah memakai _helm_ _Spider_ - _Man_ nya, ia segera menjalankan motornya menuju rumah. Sehun ingin segera sampai dirumahnya, ia merasa lelah sekali saat ini. Lelah hati dan fikiran lebih tepatnya.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ o ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Cklek_

Sehun membuka pintu utama rumahnya dengan pelan, ia merasa seperti orang tak bertenaga saat ini.

"Astaga, Sehun. Kau membasahi lantai." Pekikan _eomma_ -nya hanya dianggap angin lalu olehnya. Ia hanya berlalu menuju tangga untuk segera sampai ke kamarnya di lantai dua.

" _Yak_! Kau mau kemana?! Lap dulu jejak airnya, Sehun!"

" _Eomma_ saja. Aku pusing." Keluhnya sambil menaiki tangga dengan perlahan.

" _Eoh_. Kau sakit?! Ya Tuhan. Kau sih main hujan-hujanan, jadi sakit kan. Yasudah, masuklah kekamarmu ganti bajumu dan segera istirahat. _Eomma_ akan bawakan makan malam untukmu."

"Tidak perlu, _eomma_. Aku sudah makan diluar tadi." Tolak Sehun.

"Begitu. Yasudah lansung minum obat saja kalau begitu. _Eomma_ akan bawakan obatnya setelah _eomma_ mengeringkan air hujan yang kau bawa masuk."

"Hm." Gumaman malas yang Sehun keluarkan membuat sang _eomma_ merasa khawatir.

Tak biasanya Sehun seperti ini padanya. Bahkan saat Sehun sedang merasa sangat kesalpun pemuda itu selalu ramah padanya. Ada apa dengan puteranya?

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ o ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Pintu kamar Sehun dibuka saat ia baru saja selesai memakai baju hagatnya. Bahkan pria pucat itu masih berdiri di depan lemari besarnya.

"Ini obatnya, Hun. Lebih baik langsung diminum." Ucap sang _Eomma_ sambil menyerahkan sebutir obat dan segelas air minum.

" _Eum_." Seperti kata sang eomma, ia langsung memasukan obat tersebut kedalam mulutnya dan disusul seteguk air minum.

"Ada apa denganmu, Hun? Mau bercerita pada _eomma_?" Tanya sang _eomma_ pelan. Wanita paruh baya itu tahu, pasti ada yang salah dengan puteranya.

" _Aniyo_ , _eomma_. Aku tak apa. Hanya sedikit pusing, mungkin efek kehujanan tadi. Aku baik-baik saja." Sehun berucap pelan, ia berusaha meyakinkan sang _eomma_.

"Kau berkata baik-baik saja saat wajahmu sangat pucat dan matamu berpendar gugup saat menjawab pertanyaan _eomma_ , eoh?!" Ucap sang _eomma_ tak percaya.

"..." Tapi hanya keheninganlah yang ia berikan sebagai jawaban. Ia bingung harus menceritakan hal ini pada sang _eomma_ atau tidak.

Memang selama ini ia selalu menceritakan masalah apapun yang ia alami pada sang _eomma_ , bahkan beberapa kali sang _eomma_ ikut memberikan saran dan nasihat.

Tapi rasanya akan sedikit canggung kalau ia menceritakan masalahnya kali ini pada sang _eomma_. Ini masalah cintanya, _masa_ _iya_ ia harus bercerita pada sang _eomma_ , malu sekali.

" _Waeyo_ , Hun- _ah_. Ceritalah, setidaknya bercerita bisa sedikit menenangkanmu."

"A-aku..." Sehun menghentikan kata-katanya, ia ragu.

"Katakanlah, Hun. Jangan malu pada _eomma_."

"Aku sudah satu tahun berpacaran dengan seorang gadis disekolahku-"

" _Mwo_?! Kenapa kau tak mengatakan pada _eomma_?!" Ucapan Sehun terpotong oleh pekikan cukup keras yang dari sang _eomma_.

" _Eomma_! Jangan potong ceritaku! Dengarkan saja dulu, baru berkomentar. _Aish_." Ucap Sehun sedikit kesal.

" _Geurae_. Lanjutkan. Kau ini, sensi sekali. Sedang _PMS_ , _eoh_?" Sehun tak menanggapi godaan yang di ucapkan sang _eomma_ , ia lebih memilih untuk meneruskan ceritanya yang sempat terpotong oleh pekikan tak penting dari _eomma_ nya.

"Selama aku berpacaran dengannya, aku tidak memperlakukannya dengan baik. Kufikir selama ini kami baik-baik saja, aku juga merasa ia terima-terima sana akan sikapku padanya, tapi satu bulan yang lalu, ia memintaku untuk bertemu ditaman belakang sekolah. Ia menamparku dan memutuskanku padahal aku masih sangat mencintainya." Jelas Sehun panjang lebar dengan ekspresi sedih.

Wanita paruh baya itu bisa melihat dengan jelas perasaan sedih, kecewa, marah dan sakit yang terpancar dari wajah dan mata tajam putera satu-satunya itu. Ia tak pernah melihat puteranya sekacau ini sebelumnya. Sepertinya gadis itu benar-benar penting bagi puteranya ini.

"Dan tadi aku melihatnya sedang makan malam disebuah _café_ bersama seorang pria. Ia terlihat bahagia sekali bersama pria itu. Hatiku sakit melihatnya, _eomma_. _Eotteohke_?" Tanpa sadar air mata mulai turun dari kedua mata tajam nan sipit miliknya.

Pertama kali dalam hidupnya ia menangisi seorang wanita selain _eomma_ -nya.

Sedangkan sang _eomma_ yang melihat putera yang selama ini terlihat tegar menangis membuat matanya terasa perih. Hatinya sakit melihat puteranya tersakiti, tapi ia sadar ia tak berhak menyalahkan sang gadis yang di maksudkan puteranya. Karena sang putera lah yang menjadi penjahat dalam cerita cinta mereka.

Keduanya hanya bisa terdiam cukup lama.

Tapi saat ia mendengar tangisan Sehun semakin keras, bahkan mulai sesenggukan, ia mulai memeluk tubuh tegap puteranya. Ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi selain memeluk dan perlahan mengusap punggung lebar puteranya.

"Dengarkan _eomma_ , Hun- _ah_. Jawabannya ada di dalam hatimu yang terdalam. Jadi tanyakanlah pada hatimu tentang apa yang harus kau lakukan." Wanita paruh baya itu berucap hati-hati pada Sehun. Remaja yang sedang patah hati itu jauh lebih rentan daripada seorang dewasa yang akan bercarai, jadi ia harus berucap hati-hati agar tak menyinggung perasaan puteranya ini.

Tapi nasihat yang ia berikan hanya di jawab suara isak tangis yang puteranya itu berikan.

Ia eratkan pelukannya pada tubuh tinggi sang putera. Dengan perlahan ia arahkan tubuh tinggi puteranya menuju kasur _single_ yang biasa di tempati puteranya.

Ia baringkan tubuh bergetar sang putera di atas kasur, kemudian ia bentangkan selembar kain selimut tebal diatas tubuh anaknya.

"Lebih baik sekarang kau istirahat, Hun. Fikirkan kata-kata _eomma_ besok saja. Yang kau butuhkan saat ini adalah beristirahat. _Eomma_ akan membantu yang _eomma_ bisa, sayang. Tenanglah." Ia kecup kening Sehun setelah mengucapkannya dan perlahan ia usapkan ibu jarinya di atas kening puteranya yang kini terasa hangat.

Tak berselang lama, ia bisa mendengar dengkuran halus yang keluar dari mulut puteranya.

Air mata mulai menetes dari mata keriputnya. Memang sedari tadi ia berusaha menahannya, ia harus terlihat tegar di depan puteranya yang sedang bersedih. Ia harus membantu Sehun apapun yang terjadi.

Wanita paruh baya itu berjalan keluar kamar Sehun, ia harus membiarkan puteranya itu beristirahat.

" _Eomma_ menyayangimu, Hun- _ah_." Ucapnya sebelum mematikan lampu dan menutup pintu kamar milik puteranya.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ o ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Ckiittt_

Mobil sedan berwarna hitam yang Chanyeol kemudikan berhenti di halaman sebuah rumah sederhana yang terlihat indah karena memiliki taman bunga di halamannya.

Chanyeol keluar dari mobil sambil membawa payung yang tadi ia gunakan, kemudian ia berjalan memutari mobil dan membuka pintu penumpang depan.

" _Gomawo_ sudah mengantarku sampai rumah dengan selamat, Chanyeol- _ah_." Ucap Jongin pada Chanyeol yang membukakan pintu mobil untuknya. _Gentle_ sekali, tidak seperti Sehun.

"Sama-sama, Jong." Jawab Chanyeol sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Mampirlah sebentar, Chan. Di luar masih hujan." Tawar Jongin pada Chanyeol.

Sebenarnya tawaran yang Jongin berikan padanya terasa sangat menggiurkan baginya. Ia bisa mampir untuk berteduh dan sekalian memperkenalkan dirinya pada Tuan atau Nyonya Kim di dalam sana, tapi pesan sang _Eomma_ yang memintanya untuk segera pulang membuatnya tak bisa menerina tawaran Jongin.

"Maafkan aku, Jong. _Eomma_ ingin aku segera kembali ke _caf_ é setelah mengantarmu, maklumilah, ini mobil eommaku. Hehe. Mungkin lain kali aku akan mampir." Tolak Chanyeol dengan senyuman.

" _Geurae_. Kalau begitu hati-hatilah dijalan, dan sampaikan salamku untuk _eomma_ mu." Ucap Jongin dengan senyuman mengembang.

"Ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu, Jong." Tiba-tiba Chanyeol berucap dengan ekspresi serius.

Jongin terdiam kaku ditempatnya berdiri saat ini. Ia bukan gadis bodoh yang tidak tahu apa yang akan Chanyeol katakan padanya. Sudah sejak lama ia mengetahui pria di hadapannya ini menyukainya.

Chanyeol adalah pria tampan dan baik hati, bodoh sekali kalau Jongin tak menyukainya. Ia senang sekali kalau bisa menjadi kekasih Chanyeol, tapi ia tak bisa membohongi perasaannya sendiri,

Ia masih sangat mencintai Sehun.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ Tunggu Chapter Tiganya Yaaa ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Author Note:**_

 _Annyeonghaseyo, saya bawa chapter dua dari The Truth Is nih. Ada yang nungguin kelanjutan cerita ini? Kalo ada, saya seneng sekali. Tapi kalo gak ada, gak masalah kok, saya akan tetap melanjutkan cerita ini. Cuma mungkin gak saya post aja, lanjutan ceritanya untuk konsumsi pribadi. Hehe._

 _Terimakasih buat semua yang sudah mau baca, review, follow & favorite. __**Terimakasih juga buat kalian yang udah mendoakan saya, jeongmal gomawo.**_

 _Saya juga mau minta maaf karena belum balas review kalian satu-persatu, saya masih bingung harus balas apa, hehe._

 _Dan maaf juga buat typo yang banyak sekali yaa._

 _At last, sampai jumpa lagiii~_


End file.
